


Apologies and Realisations

by StarrySummers04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: It took Alec a while to realise how they'd gotten his stele but when he did, he didn't know how it had taken him so long to come to the correct conclusion. Magnus. It had to be.





	

When everything was all over with Lydia, Alec was finally able to realise what a dick he had been to everyone around him. But he wasn't going to apologise, that just wasn't him. However, he knew that he needed to apologise to a few people, especially Magnus, the way he had treated the Warlock was unacceptable. 

Alec was still the Acting Head of the New York Institute whenever his parents were in Idris. Everyone seemed to respect him and they also had strong ties to some of the Downworlders. Ever since Jace, Clary, Izzy and Alec had helped to defend the Warlocks from Valentine's attack, they'd had an alliance, strengthened by Alec's romance with Magnus. Jocelyn and Clary had the connections to Luke and the New York Wolf Pack, which made Luke's position as Alpha absolutely vital. Izzy obviously had her links to Meliorn and by saving him from the City of Bones, the other Seelies were more accommodating of the New York Shadowhunters.  

Alec did apologise to Meliorn, he finally came to notice that just because his orders were to take Meliorn to the City of Bones to face the Silent Brothers, doesn't mean that he should've gone through with it. 

However, since helping Camille escape, their ties to the Vampires had been lacking. As far as Alec was aware, Raphael still hadn't forgiven Simon for his betrayal. Alec was very aware of how deeply Raphael was hurting from Simon's betrayal because Magnus always knew what was going on with Raphael. In all the years they'd known each other, the Warlock and the Vampire had formed a close bond, meaning that Magnus was always the first person that Raphael would go to about almost anything. 

Alec had been trying to summon the courage to apologise to Magnus but had been unsuccessful thus far. Instead, he decided that he would thank Jace and Izzy first. 

"I wanted to thank you guys." Alec announced as he walked into the training room where Izzy was sparring with Jace. They both looked shocked at the fact Alec had just thanked them. Izzy broke out of her mild shock first and rushed over to Alec before pulling him into a sweaty hug. Jace clapped him on the back. 

"What for?" Jace asked. 

"You don't need to thank us for anything, big brother. We'll always have your back." Izzy added. 

"I do for this. I wanted to thank you for preventing me from doing something that I would end up regretting. You saved Meliorn and moved the Cup to where it was safer." Alec explained. Izzy and Jace shared a look. "What was that look for?" Alec asked. 

"Nothing. We're glad you've realised your mistakes." Izzy replied. Then it dawned on Alec. 

"You got the Cup. How did you get the Cup? You needed my stele to open the safe box. My stele is always with me. How did you get my stele?" Alec demanded. 

"We promised we'd never tell." Jace responded. Izzy and Jace were worried. They didn't want Alec to find out that his boyfriend was the one who'd taken his stele without permission, or Alec's knowledge. They didn't want this small piece of information to have a negative effect on the relationship. It was rare to see Alec so carefree and happy. 

It didn't take Alec long to realise how they'd gotten his stele. Magnus. It had to be. How else would it have gone and gotten back without his notice whilst also giving Jace and Izzy enough time to use it to open the safe box, get the Cup and Clary's necklace. He immediately turned around and left the Institute, heading for his boyfriend's lair. 

When Alec arrived at Magnus' lair, he let himself in using the key that Magnus had given to him a couple of weeks back. Upon opening the door, Alec wasn't too surprised to find Raphael sat opposite Magnus, ranting about something. He didn't appear to have anyone else to talk to about whatever it was he needed to talk about. 

Wanting Raphael to leave as soon as possible, Alec walked over to Magnus and straddled his lap before joining their lips in a passionate kiss full of heat. Magnus' hands went straight to grab Alec's ass and Alec moaned. Raphael took this as his cue to leave as they heard the door slam shut. Once Alec was sure Raphael had left, he separated from Magnus. "We need to talk." He stated. Magnus' face fell. "First of all, I wanted to apologise-" 

"Alexander Lightwood? Apologising?" Magnus asked in fake shock, pretending to faint. 

"If you carry on, I'll leave." Alec threatened, laughing. Magnus sat up again and motioned for Alec to continue. "As I was saying, I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you. You showed me nothing but kindness and understanding, which I then threw back in your face. For that, I'm sorry." Alec concluded. Magnus pulled him back down for a kiss. 

"It's all forgotten. In case you haven't noticed, I've got exactly what I wanted." Magnus replied, moving to kiss Alec again, but Alec moved out of the way. 

"I also wanted to thank you." 

"An apology and a thank you? Who are you and what have you done with my grumpy Shadowhunter?" Magnus laughed. 

"I wanted to thank you for taking my stele and allowing Izzy and Jace to get the Cup." Alec finished. Magnus released a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. 

"You're not mad?" Magnus asked, Alec smiled shyly. 

"No. You saved me from doing something I would come to regret. Being the Clave's puppet. Marrying Lydia. I would've been so miserable." Alec admitted. 

"You just make me fall for you more and more every day." Magnus breathed. 

The couple then joined their lips together once more. Magnus pulled Alec into his lap properly before picking him up and carrying him through to the bedroom, that he was quickly beginning to associate as theirs. They soon forgot about the world around them as they got lost in each other. 


End file.
